Dark Paradise
by Lillal
Summary: .
1. November 23, 1997

**November 23, 1997**

Something's wrong. Mama and Papa won't look at me. I think it has to do with what happened yesterday. Abuelita called me 'Hijo del Diablo' when they saw. Abuelito cries when he looks at me, he says 'No hay ninguna esperanza.' I'm scared; I don't know what's going on.


	2. December 17, 1997

** December 17, 1997**

It happened again. I don't know what to do. I can't stop it. Mama and Papa still won't look at me. They don't want me around. Carla says it's because I'm a freak. Juan says not to listen to what she says that they're just confused. I hope he's right. Dios ayudame.


	3. August 3, 1998

**August 3, 1998**

Nobody will talk to me. I want it to stop. I don't know what to do. Dios mío. Por favor. Haz que se detenga.


	4. January 28, 1999

**January 28, 1999**

I attacked someone today. It's getting worse. They're taking me to a Brujo. Dios ayudame.


	5. March 9, 2000

**March 9, 2000**

They think I'm insane. They want to send me away. They Brujo won't help anymore. He says 'Ella es del Diablo. Ella trae una maldición que no hemos visto en muchos siglos. Yo no le puedo ayudar. Nadie puede.' I can hear things.


	6. June 13, 2001

**June 13, 2001**

Darkness. I can feel it growing inside of me. I can hear voices. They tell me that it'll be okay. That I'm not insane. I want them to go away. They make me feel like I'm losing my mind.


	7. February 14, 2003

**February 14, 2003**

I killed someone today. I don't know how it happened. I was walking home from the store. And then I was covered in blood. I remember being angry. Not angry. Furious. It was someone I knew. He'd been bullying me since I was a kid. I'm not sorry.


	8. May 5, 2004

**May 5, 2004**

They've finally gone. I can still feel the darkness. It's silent. Too silent.


	9. September 23, 2005

**September 23, 2005**

I killed someone again. I remember it all. I'm scared. I liked it. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane.


	10. December 25, 2005

**December 25, 2005**

Insane: repeating the same action over and over and expecting a different result each time.


	11. June 6, 2006

**June 6, 2006**

Today's my birthday. I'm 18. My parents are sending me away. To an island. Scarcely populated. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt anyone.


	12. She Gets it

Staring blankly at the man pacing before the cage in which she sat the stunning young woman let her head fall back on the bars, bambi eyes of cognac following his movements, the firelight casting shadows across her beautiful face hidden under the multiple bruises and cuts.

"Psst. What's your name?" Hissed the younger girl, peering at the stunning teen in contempt.

"Anastasia." The older of the two replied, not bothering to return the question.

"I'm Mary. This is Jeff and Shane. My parents will get us out soon."

"This is fucking insanity." Muttered the young man indicated to be Shane, as he shifted closer to his friends, eyes skittering to the woman leaning lazily against the side, half lidded eyes drinking in her surrounding in a bored way.

"Do you know the definition of insanity?" Anastasia questioned her accented alto coarse from lack of use as she stared blankly into the night.

"What?" Questioned Mary, disturbed by how laid back Catalaya seemed.

"Do you know the definition of insanity, Chingado?" Anastasia muttered, slowly turning her head, the shadows swirling deep in her eyes sending the teen into cover behind one of the two young men.

"Fucking crazy." Piped Jeff with a scoff.

"No, mi amigo." Anastasia smirked gently, head rolling back to face the fire. "Insanity, repeating the same shit, over and over again, and expecting a different fucking result."

"What the fuck does the definition have to do with anything?" Shane snapped, dark eyes watching Anastasia closely.

"Context, El de atras." Anastasia muttered simply. "If you don't know the definition of the word, why use it? Hmm?"

"Okay, Harvard." Shane laughed, rolling his eyes as he turned back to Jeff and Mary.

"She's right, Hermano." Stated a buff man as he stepped from the shadows, his hazel eyes flicking over the group, smirking at the way they'd separated themselves. "You should really listen to what she has to say."

"Yeah, why's that?" Jeff snapped, blue eyes narrowing as he took in the man before them.

"Oh, Pinche Retardado." Anastasia laughed, the hoarse sound echoing eerily through the humid air. "He's going to slice you open."

"Man, she really gets it." The man outside the cage chuckled, pulling a small stack from his pocket, flicking through them as he glanced over the group. "What have we here? Mary, Jeff and Shane, from California. Eh? Well I hope your mama and papa really, really love you, 'cause you three white kids look very expensive. And that's good because I like expensive things."

"And what about her?" Mary snapped, jerking her head to Anastasia in the corner, still lounging comfortably.

"Anastasia Esperanza Acosta Madrazo, from Mexico City, Mexico." The man stated blandly as he glanced at Anastasia, smirking slightly at her position. "18 years of age as of June 6, 2006."

"Doesn't she look expensive?" Mary interrogated, shifting nervously.

"Oh, chocho, I'm far more expensive than you, but I'm supposed to be here." Anastasia laughed, sending a wink at Mary. "Unlike you three gringos, who got lost on some vacation your mama y papa paid for, no?"

"Bitch." Mary hissed. "You wouldn't know expensive if it hit you in the face, you cheap whore."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Questioned the man crouching in front of the bars, staring intently at Mary. "Did you want me to slice you open like I did your friend? Shut the fuck up! Okay? I'm the one with the fucking dick. Look at me, look me in the fucking eye."

Sanding from the ground the man leaned his head through the bars, still shouting at Mary, who sat quivering behind Jeff.

"Hey, you fuck! Look me in the eye! You're my bitch. I rule this fucking kingdom. Shut the fuck up, or you die."

Retracting himself from the cage the man wiped the corners of his mouth, a smirk tugging at his lips as he crouched again, calloused fingers reaching through the cage to stroke Anastasia's sun kissed face.

"Get her out of there, Chingado's." He ordered, stepping back as one of the men sliced at the ties holding the cage shut.

"Who are you?" Questioned Mary, wiping at the tears running down her face.

"Ey, didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up?" The man questioned, stepping into the cage, tugging Anastasia to her feet, fingers working swiftly at the clothe keeping her hands together. "Vaas Montenegro."

Anastasia crouched, cognac orbs staring intently at Mary, calloused fingers wrapping around her chin with bruising force, tilting her head left and right.

"Should've been more pleasant." Anastasia muttered, her breathe wafting over Mary's tear stained face, cinnamon filtering through the teens senses. "Kill her."

"No, no! Please!" Mary sobbed, bound hands clawing at Anastasia's shirt, attempting to convince her different. "Please! I'm only 16! I-I haven't done anything! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Oh Mary." Anastasia cooed, eyes flashing dangerously as she stroked at the wheat colored locks tumbling over Mary's shoulders. "No you won't."

"W-what?" Mary chocked, red rimmed eyes blinking up at Anastasia.

"No you won't." Anastasia repeated, tilting her head as she leaned closer.

"Please. I will. I'll do anything." Mary gasped, pushing herself closer to Anastasia.

"Kill them." Anastasia muttered, eyes sparkling with glee as Mary leapt away from her, eyes wide in horror.

"N-no!" Mary sobbed, shaking her head furiously.

"Now Mary." Anastasia gasped, holding her hand to her chest as she watched the younger girl. "Did you lie to me?"

"No!"

"Yes you did." Anastasia pushed herself to her feet, cocking a perfectly sculpted brow at the sobbing teen. "You said you'd do anything."

"You're sick." Mary shouted, wiping furiously at her tears.

Turning slowly Anastasia let her eyes rake over Vaas, spotting the sleek black gun tucked into the back of his pants, her calloused fingers wrapping around the grip as she tugged it from his pants, ignoring the way he shifted, hazel eyes watching her intently.

"Mary, baby. You should really learn to shut the fuck up." Anastasia informed coldly, cocking the gun as she stepped towards the teen, cognac orbs shimmering with sadistic glee.

Reaching out Anastasia seized Mary's golden locks, wrapping her fist in them as she tugged the teen from the cage, ignoring her screams, tossing her into the dirt as she halted her movements.

"I really fucking it hate when people lie to me." Anastasia informed, sending a kick at Mary's shoulder, watching the sobbing girl roll onto her back, clutching the now dislocated appendage, still sobbing. "I killed my nephew for lying to me. He was four."

Grasping Mary's arm Anastasia yanked her up, ignoring the pop her already separated shoulder gave, clenched fist connecting with her pretty face, sending her back to the ground.

"I also really fucking hate it when people think they're better than me."

Squeezing the trigger Anastasia ignored the way blood splattered across her face, Mary's body falling to the ground, glassy azure orbs staring lifelessly at the dark sky, panic still painted across her face.

"You fucking bitch!" Jeff cried, tossing his body against the bars, lips pulled back over his teeth.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Anastasia ordered, rolling her eyes as she let loose another two bullets, Jeff and Shane falling dead within seconds of each other.

Silence rang through the air as Anastasia slowly turned to face Vaas, holding out the gun, the blood splattering her face flashing in the shadows as she took a step forward.

"I'm sorry." Anastasia muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt them."

"Wow." Vaas laughed, accepting the gun from Anastasia. "That was intense!"

Slowly raising her head Anastasia stared intently at Vaas, eyes lighting up with glee as words escaped her chapped lips, accent thicker than ever as she nearly shouted for joy.

"You're not angry?"

"Niña." Vaas grinned, wrapping his arm tightly around Ana's bare shoulders, pulling her to his side as he watched her face. "You lost me some very expensive white kids."

Her face fell as she shifted, sucking her bottom lip bellow her teeth as she stared at him from under thick lashes, the firelight reflecting off her iris eerily.

Taking her face in his calloused hands Vaas wiped at the blood smeared across her face, deep dimples appearing as he grinned even wider, his reply simply as he leaned close.

"But, I think I'm okay with it. I like expensive things. And you, Niña, are expensive."


End file.
